


copper

by unicornball



Series: Colors [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DWRColorsChallenge, Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: Dean's almost half done his coffee before he notices Cas' tie is undone and loosely draped around his neck. It's one of the new ones Cas picked out when they added to his wardrobe.

  "Need a hand?” Dean asks, nodding at the untied tie. He's watched Cas fumble with ties before. He'd asked why Cas didn't just mojo the damn thing, save some aggravation, but Cas just shrugged. Dean thinks maybe Cas just likes when he has to get in close and tie it for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Today's color:_  
>  Copper  
> cop·per (/ˈkäpər/)  
> a reddish-brown color resembling the color of polished copper
> 
> _Domestic Destiel on the way!_
> 
> _Enjoy._

Dean makes his way into the kitchen, most of his attention on smoothing his lapels and adjusting his tie, shifting his shoulders in the suit jacket.

It's been awhile since they had to play Fed and the suit doesn't quite fit like it used to. It's a little tight in the shoulders and the buttons are a little more stressed when he buttons it. Maybe he should've listened to Cas and tried on a new one when he took Cas for his.

He's messing with his cuffs when he makes it to the kitchen and stops a few steps in when he sees Cas. Even after 4 months, he's getting used to Cas being around all the time— in the kitchen, coming out of the steamy bathroom only wearing a towel and a smile, sitting next to him watching crappy daytime TV, researching with Sam in the library, (and his favorite) on the other side of his bed.

He just looks for a long moment, enjoying the light, warm feeling that works through him as he watches Cas putter around. Moving with confidence and familiarity that makes Dean smile a little. He takes a few more steps in, gaze on how Cas’ shoulders and back look in his suit jacket.

Castiel turns when he hears footsteps and smiles at Dean over his shoulder. He looks handsome in a suit and he lets his gaze linger a bit before turning and picking up the mug of coffee he just poured.

Dean comes up behind him, steps a little tentative until hands settle on his waist. He smiles to himself and leans back, resting a hand over Dean's. He knows Dean is still getting used to this new intimacy between them, still learning how to navigate the small gestures he’d spent years trying to repress. How to reach for the things he wants instead of trying to do what he thinks he should, what he thinks others want.

They stand quietly for a moment, Dean's chin on his shoulder, until the coffee maker shuts off with a last gurgling hiss. The noise breaks Dean from his reverie and Castiel lets him pull away.

Dean reluctantly takes a hand off Cas' side to grab the coffee Cas thoughtfully prepared for him. It's light with cream and he's secretly pleased Cas always remembers. Black coffee is a staple on the road, when creamer is left out on tables, and iffy at best, and sugar containers are crusty and smeared with random diner goo.

Castiel turns and adjusts Dean's tie, mainly just to get close and a reason to touch Dean. Dean leans to the side a little, trying to bring his mug to his mouth, but Castiel's hands are in the way and he lowers it with a fond huff. He smooths his hands down Dean's chest, grinning when Dean just gives him a look and tries to drink his coffee around his hands again.

Dean's almost half done his coffee before he notices Cas' tie is undone and loosely draped around his neck. It's one of the new ones Cas picked out when they added to his wardrobe. It's a bright, shiny copper and it goes surprisingly well with the cream shirt and Cas’ skin tone.

It's kind of weird not seeing the blue or the generic striped tie Cas wore for so long but it looks good and Cas had looked so pleased to pick something out for himself, Dean didn't have the heart to complain.

“Need a hand?” Dean asks, nodding at the untied tie. He's watched Cas fumble with ties before. He'd asked why Cas didn't just mojo the damn thing, save some aggravation, but Cas just shrugged. Dean thinks maybe Cas just likes when he has to get in close and tie it for him.

Castiel nods with a sigh. He'd been trying to get the knot right but he'd been unsuccessful. He'd finally given up before he wrinkled it too badly and decided to wait for Dean to help.

Dean sets his mug down and takes a dangling end of the tie in each hand, yanking gently until Cas shuffles closer, a warm smile on his face and crinkling his eyes.

He adjusts the length and gets to work. He tries to ignore the way Cas is watching him intently, blue eyes flicking between his down turned eyes and his mouth. He's long ago stopped telling Cas to quit staring at his face instead of watching the simple process of a Windsor knot. Cas always ends up staring.

Castiel waits until Dean is tightening the knot a little and smoothing a hand down his neatly tied tie before leaning in for a kiss.

“Thank you, Dean,” he murmurs, lips brushing Dean's. He can feel Dean smiling and it warms him more than the coffee did.

He barely has a moment to enjoy Dean's warm, amused chuckle before Dean is pulling him in by the tie again, lips meeting in a less-chaste kiss. He huffs a soft moan when Dean's hands slide down his sides, palming him boldly.

It's not the first time, but it is a first when they're in one of the main rooms. Usually Dean is more reserved about this in the shared spaces, no doubt concerned Sam would walk in and see something. Or interrupt.

Pleasure sparks hot and bright when Dean cups his jaw and deepens the kiss, licking into his mouth with a soft wet groan. As much as he doesn't want to stop, he pulls away a little when Dean starts to tug at his shirt, his other hand teasing at his zipper. They haven't the time...

“I've already had my inseam measured,” he mumbles, even as his hips twitch forward into Dean's solid, warm hand.

Dean pulls away with a snicker and rolls his eyes. Fair enough, though. Making out in the kitchen isn't a good idea; Sam will wander in any minute for his green smoothie goop and an organic granola bar he has the nerve to call breakfast.

He pecks a last kiss to Cas’ lips and smirks when he notices Cas’ suit is a bit of a mess, his cheeks flushed a lovely pink, eyes practically sparkling. Son of a bitch he looks good. He's almost tempted to drag Cas back to their room by that damn copper tie and put off their interview for a few hours.

Castiel makes a soft tsking sound and puts himself to rights just as Sam comes in, dressed and ready in his own suit.

They've had some practice working in a trio and it still gives him a warm rush of pride when Sam includes him in research or case notes, asking his opinion or even just sharing the shotgun seat without complaint or fuss. They've worked cases together before, of course, but it's different now that Cas is living with them, always around instead of popping in and out. He'd expected an adjustment period, Sam needing some time to get used to Castiel's now nearly-constant presence but it just seemed to happen so naturally and easily.

Castiel gives Sam a smile in greeting, trying to subtly adjust his belt and check his zipper is up.

Sam pauses as he reaches for the fridge, looking between a smugly smiling Dean and a disheveled Cas. He raises his eyebrows and smothers the urge to smile. Cas looks a bit embarrassed as he finishes tucking in his shirt so he decides to let it go.

It's more fun making fun of Dean, anyway. He's earned it—for _years_ of practical jokes and taunting.

He pours himself some orange juice and tries to ignore the heated looks Dean and Cas are shooting each other, both of them unsubtly ogling the other over their mugs.

“Ready?” Sam asks, finishing his juice. He eyes the two and debates whether he wants to get between them to rinse out his glass or not.

Thankfully, Cas finally breaks his staring contest with Dean and takes it from him, rinsing it and placing it in the sink. He does the same with their mugs and nods—they're ready to go.

They all pat their pockets for wallets and badges and they head out. Sam takes the backseat, giving Cas a grin when he looks at him with confusion. It's technically his turn but he's getting used to the signs of his brother needing Cas a little closer.

He pretends not to know they hold hands the moment they're on the road.


End file.
